


⋆Alex & Kara Danvers - The Other Side [Danvers Sisters HQ] [3x23] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Danvers Sisters, Family Fluff, Fanvids, Gen, Love, Season 3 Finale, The Other Side, YouTube, ruelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: I don't want to leave here without you, I don't want to lose part of me- Utter Danvers Sisters feels[Using Final Cut Pro]





	⋆Alex & Kara Danvers - The Other Side [Danvers Sisters HQ] [3x23] [Fanvid]

  

<https://youtu.be/Wl8JRc_NTI4>

 

**"The Other Side"**  
  


I don't want to know who we are without each other  
It's just too hard  
I don't want to leave here without you  
I don't want to lose part of me  
Will I recover?  
That broken piece, let it go and unleash all the feelings

Did we ever see it coming?  
Will we ever let it go?

We are buried in broken dreams  
We are knee-deep without a plea  
I don't want to know what it's like to live without you  
Don't want to know the other side of a world without you

Is it fair, or is it fate?  
No one knows  
The stars choose their lovers, save my soul  
It hurts just the same  
And I can't tear myself away

Did we ever see it coming?  
Will we ever let it go?

We are buried in broken dreams  
We are knee-deep without a plea  
I don't want to know what it's like to live without you  
Don't want to know the other side of a world without you

I don't want to know  
I don't want to know  
I don't want to know  
I don't want to know  
I don't want to know  
I don't want to know  
I don't want to know  
I don't want to know

We are buried in broken dreams  
We are knee-deep without a plea  
I don't want to know what it's like to live without you  
Don't want to know the other side of a world without you

Can't live without you

 

RUELLE

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I took show footage from YouTube, thus contains watermarks but all editing is mine.
> 
> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \-----> Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
